Ventus
Ven (full name Ventus) is a character who will appear in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He first appeared in the secret ending movie, "Birth By Sleep", from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, fighting against Master Xehanort and his apprentice with companions Aqua and Terra. He is the only member of the trio not to have a voice actor who previously portrayed a Final Fantasy character from Kingdom Hearts II, as Terra's and Aqua's portrayed Setzer and Paine, respectively. Role in "Birth by Sleep" His most memorable role in the video is his capture by Master Xehanort, who teleports behind him and grabs him by the back of his head when Ven attempts to attack him from behind. Ven struggles against Master Xehanort's grip, but to no avail; Master Xehanort squeezes his head hard enough to crack his helmet, then freezes his entire body solid before letting him drop from the cliff. Ven's body is caught by Aqua after hitting the cliff wall, shattering his Keyblade and most of what remained of his helmet. When his face is fully revealed, apparently still alive (as his eyes are moving and trying to focus on Aqua), it is shown that he is identical to Roxas. The connection between the two is not explained or even confirmed as an existent connection, leading to scattered theories among fans. Battle Style Ven is confirmed to be the fastest of the trio, using fast combo attacks and quick running speed. He holds his keyblade in his right hand(as seen in the new Famitsu screenshots, and in his left as seen in the hidden trailer in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+) and backwards similar to Sora's Wisdom Form. His currently known techniques are: Thundaga, Cure, Firaga Storm, Zero Graviga, Strike Raid, Fire Blitz, and Final Break. His known Fatal Modes are: *ThunderBolt: Unleashes powerful thunder attacks *Fire Blazer: Unleashes flames upon attacking *Speed Rave: Increases speed drastically, and hammer the enemies with great strength. *Cyclone Mode: One of Ven's most powerful fatal modes, deals incredible damage with blasts of wind. Information According to an interview with Nomura, Ven is expected to play a huge role in the upcoming PSP game named after the video, perhaps even bigger than just being a male protagonist. In a video of unseen footage, Ven encounters Master Xehanort while at Olympus Coliseum. Ven asks who he is only to have a flash of light go past as if he realized something. Master Xehanort goes on to say that Ven is losing something, but he hasn't lost it permanently. He then summons a lightning-like ball of energy in his hand like he does in the secret ending. He tells Ven, "In order to obtain it, give up," and, "Now recover everything, and discover the truth!" This may be in regards to Ven's memory (akin to Chain of Memories), but this theory has yet to be confirmed. It is also possible that it is his heart that is missing as a video clip reveals Terra asking Xehanort where his friends heart is, but it hasn't been confirmed who he's talking about let alone Ven. Scenario Mysteries Interview From Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Ultimania At Square Enix's latest convention, a playable demo of Ven in Cinderella's world, Castle of Dreams, was seen. In Castle of Dreams, Ven seems to have been shrunk down to the size of a rat. This is likely to be magic that was cast upon him so he was the same size as the other mice from Cinderella. An image shows him holding his Keyblade and standing in front of Jaq as if he's defending him from something (most likely Lucifer since Lucifer has been revealed to be a boss for Ven to fight and images of the battle have been seen) and you notice Ven and Jaq are about the same size. Another image shows Ven carrying a ball of blue yarn while trying to sneak past a giant Lucifer. There is also a scene of him stood in the courtyard of a castle with Cinderella running past in the background - from the scale of this image it is assumed that the effects of whatever had shrunk him to the size of the mice in the first place had either worn off or been removed. He was also with Aqua when Maleficent told them that Terra's heart was descending into darkness, after hearing this he seemed upset and didn't want to believe it. Image:070928khpsp02.jpg|Ven on Destiny Islands Trivia *Because Sora's Nobody, Roxas, bears an uncanny resemblance with Ven, it appears that he has some kind of connection with Sora. However, it is currently still unconfirmed what that connection might be. *Ven's swordsmanship seems to be very odd for specific reasons. He holds his sword backwards in two ways. First, he holds it so that the teeth of the key are facing the opponent (all other Keyblade Wielders do the opposite). He also holds it backwards so that it is behind him, similar to Sora's Wisdom form. *His resemblance to Roxas could also be connected to Xion, the 14th Organization member, as it has been speculated that she may have a connection to Kairi, Naminé and Aqua. *His full name 'Ventus' in Latin means 'wind'. and 'Sora' in Japanese means 'sky' *His wristband and shirt (under his armor) are very similar to the ones that Roxas wears during his stay at Twilight Town. Category:Characters Category:Birth by Sleep Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Travelers